1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit board space, and in particular to a modular heat sink configuration capable of reducing circuit board congestion.
2. Description of Background
Electronic devices utilize circuit boards to mount and electronically connect various components of the device. As requirements in features and performance of such devices increase, and because overall size should not increase, space on the circuit board is at a premium. In addition hereto, space within a semiconductor chip is also limited as such devices are very densely constructed.
One component often utilized within such electronic devices is a heat sink. Heat sinks help to conductively then convectively dissipate heat from a device such as a semiconductor chip. Heat sinks generally do not have electrical functionality and therefore occupy space in the electronic device without providing maximum benefit.
In addition to the foregoing, other components are located throughout the circuit board also occupying space thereon. For example, L2 cache memory, voltage regulation modules (“VRM”), etc., are components commonly found on circuit boards. The L2 cache is a type of memory that is commonly located on the circuit board and may be at some distance from the chip. When the L2 cache is installed in other locations on the circuit board, its function may be inefficient and affected by noise because of the distance between the chip and the L2 cache. Alternatively, the L2 cache can be incorporated into the chip circuitry. In such case, similar to when installed on the board, the L2 cache uses valuable space in the chip.
One or more VRMs are also commonly installed on the circuit board of electronic devices. A VRM is an electronic component that provides the appropriate supply voltage to a chip. It is typically located on the circuit board at a distance from the chip. Because of its location, the VRM's monitoring of the chip voltage is not optimal, and may be affected by noise because of its distance from the chip.
As indicated above, placing certain components at a distance from the chip has a negative effect on the components' performance. Additionally in the case of the L2 cache incorporated into the chip circuitry, the L2 cache uses space in the chip that may be better utilized in other ways. What is needed is a location for electronic components that is closer to the chip, but is not within the chip itself. Alternative configurations reducing congestion and improving performance would be well received by the art.